The Bunker
is the best sitcom in the world! It's really funny, but has a serious plot as the backdrop for the series. (Click here to see the history of The Bunker) Story One dark and ominous day, Justin Bieber was just doing fine until his fame has really plummeted down.....in America. This made Justin Bieber really mad.....at America. Meanwhile, the teen stars at It's A Laugh Productions started to worry about their fame. Justin Bieber notices this and rounded them up to start a resistance group. With a group of autotuned singers and actors/actresses, America was plunged in a terrible nightmare. After the nightmare was over, America was mostly a barren wasteland. However, there were survivors. The survivors rounded up together and found a place where they could take cover from the malicious resistance group and relax. Mysteriously, the good surviving fictional characters where there and welcomed the humans in. Together, they called this place the Bunker. Episodes Each episode takes place in the Bunker. Each starts out with what's happening outside the Bunker, then it goes out with one's opinion on what's happening which then starts out a chain of very comical scenes, and finally at the end, it's nighttime and everyone sings a song about how everything will turn back to normal. See the episodes here. Songs Sometimes in the show, people break into song...Except Tornadospeed and Dan. The only song that always is sung is It's Gonna Be Fine. Tornadospeed usually doesn't sing anything for various reasons (eating, sleeping, being in a trance, doing something more important, being in a pessimistic state, etc). Dan doesn't sing because like everything else, he hates it. See the songs here Cast * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * Thepussinboots898 as herself * Kh2cool as himself * CCs and Cream as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * Mochlum as himself * Maxwell the scribblenaut as himself * NermalTheBunny as himself * Rawrlego as himself * Faves3000 as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * MissingNo. as himself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Thatanimeguy as himself * CompliensCreator00 as himself * VManJustice as himself * Affenpinscher as himself * Fredthefish as himself * Banjosnape as himself Fictional Characters Anyone who can edit can add any fictional characters. * The Random Old Men * Gaepora * Major Monogram * Sheldon Cooper * Dan, from Dan Vs. * Chris, from Dan Vs. * Elise, from Dan Vs. * MLP: FiM characters (Fluttershy is Rawrlego's romantic partner in the story) * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Dr.Cortex * Nina Cortex * Meap * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic * Candace Flynn * Isabella * Perry the Platypus * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger (Mochlum's love interest in the story.) * Link * Ratchet * Clank * Jak * Daxter * Sly * Bently * Murray * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * The King * Peach * Vector * Daisy * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Tails * the Animaniacs * The Powerpuff Girls (and the fan-made 4th sister, Brownie) * The Professor (from the PPG) * Pac-Man * Chuck the Chicken * Bill the Llama (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Jim the Police Officer (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Fat Guy (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * The Rowdyruff Boys (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th brother Brownders) * The Powerpunk Girls (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th sister, Baddy) * Zelda * Bob the Stick Figure * Dimentio * Rosalina * Personality Cores (Don't ask) * Katniss (from The Hunger Games; seen in episode 2 only (so far.... *evil grin*)) * Tom (From parks and recreation) * Ron (From parks and recreation) * DJ ROOMBA (From parks and recreation) * Jerry (From Parks and Recreation) * Thoms and Friends cast * The Talking Zebra (calls Candace "Kevin") * TINA THE TALKING TABBY * Postman Pat * Skooey, Rheax, Sir Bubbington, and Petie Pam. (The 4 little potatoes) * Mordeci * Rigby * Pops * Ren * Stimpy * Kururu * Keroro * Tamama * Dororo * Giroro * ZIM * Gir * Ness (from RandomNESS) * The Living Pepperoni Rolll (CC00's pet) * Gretchen Villans *Justin Beiber *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Mitchell Musso Check out the shippings supported in the show. Also check out the gags found in the show. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Sitcoms Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows